


You're a Wolf

by idyllic_idioms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, They meet at a party, but neither of them is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllic_idioms/pseuds/idyllic_idioms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol makes Stiles get slutty, so he stopped drinking alcohol. However, the guy Cora brought along to this party knows how to turn him into a slut <i>without</i> alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut tbh.
> 
> Or read on [tumblr](http://idyllic-idioms.tumblr.com/post/81590841895/youre-a-wolf-sterek-4k) instead.

“Are you sure?”

Derek lets out a low, well-trained grunt. “No.” He glares at his sister, who’s leaning against the doorpost. “You know that.”

Laura laughs the kind of laugh Derek hears far too often. “Oops, you’re right. Too bad I have stuff to do. Cora wants to leave at nine, make sure you’re ready by then!” She disappears from the room, leaving Derek to sigh and stare at the television again. Some rerun of _Buffy_ is on. They’re trying to find a werewolf before a vicious hunter does - he kept it on for the laughable costume.

His first reply when Cora asked him to drive her to this party at the other side of town, was obviously _no_. So was his second. And third, and fourth. Eventually, Laura guilted him into going.

“She can’t go with public transport, Derek! She might get attacked!”

“You mean she might attack someone. Cora can defend herself.” Plus, she had the ability to eat someone if she got pissed off, that should count for something.

“What she _actually_ meant is that there’s no night buses in that part of town, but I’m glad you’re willing to lie for me, sis.”

So Laura tried a different approach - “She will get drunk and puke and have unprotected sex and get pregnant and die!”

Derek’s stomach turned at the thought of his little sister knowing about boys and penises, so he quickly erased that idea. “She can’t get drunk off normal booze.”

Laura rolled her eyes at that. “You realize we’re not the only werewolves in town? She’s hanging out with the McCall pack. They’re a bunch of teenage supernatural misfits. One of them even used to be a kanima a while ago. They know how to spike their stuff.”

Derek blinks a few times. “Oh.”

Eventually, despite his trying, he couldn’t get past the idea of his _little sister_ getting _intimate_ , and he figured she wouldn’t do anything like that in front of him and he acquiesced in going. Anything to protect his sister’s virtue. After all, she’s only seventeen - two years older than Derek was when he lost his virginity. He bites his lip at that realization and a tiny voice tells him that maybe he should let it go. But he’d already said yes at that point and there is no turning back now.

“Laura told you to be ready at nine, right?” Cora asks, striding into the room.

“Yes.”

“So why aren’t you getting ready?”

“Do I _need_ to get ready?” As Derek says it, he knows he’s making a big mistake; Cora’s looking him up and down, asserting.

She takes in a breath. “Put on tight jeans, black. And that purple shirt, the one with the V-neck. Make sure you wear your leather jacket, it makes you look like a real bad boy, and accessorize with your angry scowl.” A smile plays on her lips. “But don’t be too angry, okay? I want you to be likeable.”

“Why? Who do I need to impress?” Derek scrunches his eyes. “Am I impressing someone _for_ you? I didn’t turn into the cool big brother, did I?”

Cora laughs, an echo of Laura’s. “No, you didn’t. I have some friends I want you to meet. It’ll be good for you to get out and socialize a bit.”

“With _teenagers_?”

“Hey, they’re the cool kids! Oh, this one girl, Kira, is a kitsune, a fox, but I promise you’ll like her. She’s a bit shy, but nice and all.”

“Okay.” Derek doesn’t know what to say to that. He was about to add that he has his own friends, of his own age, but he knows Cora would laugh at that and ask him to name five. The only one he can think of is Chris Argent, and he isn’t quite sure if he counts, seeing that the territory they’re on is probably more likely to be labeled ‘non-enemies’.

“Change your clothes, and put some mousse in your hair. I’m going to make Laura help me with my make-up. Oh, and you can’t drink tonight, since you’re the designated driver and all.”

“Sure. Don’t put on too much make-up!” Derek calls after his sister as she walks away.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

One thing that Stiles is sure of, is that getting supernatural abilities, grants you instant hotness too.

He reevaluates that thought when he chances a look at Allison.

Point is, all of his friends are hot. And that’s why he doesn’t drink any of the (wolfsbane-spiked) booze at their parties, not anymore. After the time he tried coming onto Scott, he decided he’d embarrassed himself enough in front of his friends and Jackson’s ego really didn’t need anymore boosting from drunk Stiles.

But really, he can embarrass himself in front of attractive strangers all the same while sober. He just didn’t count on any attractive strangers being there tonight.

The party, even if it is at Scott’s house, is actually Kira’s birthday party. She insisted that nobody brought presents and that only the gang was to be invited. However, Cora brought a stranger. He’s only her brother, but still, he’s a stranger. A hot, older stranger. And Stiles gets _talkative_ around strangers of this hotness-level.

“Hey, we haven’t had a chance to talk yet,” Stiles says with his best smile. He hopes it looks charming. “Derek, right?” Derek had arrived an hour ago, and Stiles hasn’t seen him so much as glance over the booze once, and it made him curious. He probably planned on driving himself and Cora back later. Was Cora not told that everyone else would stay the night?

Derek visibly rips his gaze away from his sister, who was leaning on Erica, laughing at something she must have said. The man looks him up and down. “Yeah, and you are...” Derek clicks his tongue. “Stiles. Stilinski. The sheriff’s kid, if I’m not mistaken.”

“You know my dad?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “Should I take that as a good thing or a bad thing?”

Out of nowhere, Cora is next to him, a hand clasping his shoulder. “Oh Stiles, take it as a bad thing. He’s a bad boy. Look at the leather jacket.”

Derek groans. “Cora. You’re... tipsy.” The look shooting her way is stern and parent-like. It reminds Stiles with a pang that the two’s actual parents aren’t alive anymore. Which is probably how Derek knows _his_ father - oh shit. He shouldn’t have asked that question.

“Erica!” Stiles calls over to where the blonde is bending over to mess around on somebody’s laptop. “Come fetch your girl!”

“Just a sec!” She replies, and moments after, the room is filled with music. It’s one of those electronic music songs, probably made by some European DJ only Erica can remember the name of. Cora, who apparently knows the song, starts humming along and moves gracefully half-dancing over to Erica.

Derek asks something Stiles can’t hear. It makes him wonder if Derek is a werewolf, and just not used to speaking louder when loud music is playing. He assumed Derek is one, because Cora is part of a pack that isn’t Scott’s although he never took the time to ask her which pack she belongs to, but to play it safe he doesn’t ask Derek either. Wouldn’t want to spill a secret of Cora. He gestures at Derek to repeat what he was saying.

“ _Her_ girl?” Derek asks again, his voice louder now, not yet yelling. Stiles decides not to answer that, opts to change the topic instead, to the first thing that comes to mind -

“I’m sorry for asking you how you know my dad, I should have realized.” When he finishes speaking, he wants to punch himself and die, because that was _stupid_ and _dumb_ and _thoughtless_. Derek’s face, which goes blank, only proves that.

“It’s okay.” Derek is looking at the ground, voice lower again so Stiles has to lean in a bit to hear it, but he’s not going to ask him to talk louder now. “We’re okay, with the three of us.”

Stiles nearly says “I lost my mom, too” - but he can swallow it before he opens his mouth. Not now. Party, loud music playing, people getting intoxicated around them - he realizes this is the wrong moment to talk about heavy stuff. Instead, he says, “I’m going to get a bowl of chips and then the two of us are gonna chill on that couch and you tell me about yourself and stuff.” Derek blinks up at him and says something not audible enough for Stiles to hear, but he’s going to take it as an ‘okay’ and he makes his way to the kitchen.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

So far, the conversation is going great. Of course, Stiles is being way too hyper, and sometimes he can’t stop his arms from flailing, but Derek hasn’t ran away yet. There was one awkward moment when he asked Derek how he knew Allison, and Derek was silence for a moment before saying curtly “I’m friends with her father.” - breaking the eye contact and glaring at the floor to make it clear that it left no room for more questions.

But after a grandiose change in discussion, he even managed to get Derek to the point where he is now; with the small hint of a smile playing at his lips. He really wanted to bring out that smile for real.

“--so, there was puke _everywhere_ , and I stared at the puke on my shoes, thinking about whether I could clean it off or not, until I looked up again and looked at his shocked face - and I realized I had just _puked in my best friend’s mouth_. I remember telling him that it was because he pushed me away -- before passing out, only to be waken up again _immediately_ with a glass of water in my face. Scott had heroically caught me from falling in my own puke and Isaac, he threw the water by the way, was yelling at me to clean it up myself.” Finally, Derek is laughing. It’s only a short chuckle, but his grin is wide and the sound is as intoxicating as the alcohol was the night Stiles just described - and he wants more of it. Way more. “So that was why I stopped drinking alcohol.”

“Wow,” Derek huffs. “Can’t believe that Scott would have pushed you off. I bet you were a real charmer when you were this drunk.”

“Hey! I’m a real charmer _now_!”

“Sure you are.”

“Are you denying I am?” Stiles leans closer, his arm clumsily shifting over on the couch, landing on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek’s gaze shifts to the arm and doesn’t look away. “You talk a lot.”

Stiles licks his lips, and that - that pulls Derek’s gaze away from his arm. Oh. Interesting. A grin forms on his lips and Derek makes eye contact again. “Shut me up then,” he whispers, leaning even closer. He knows that the gap between them is still too big for someone with normal hearing to have heard his whisper, but he wants to know if he’s flirting with a human being or something more here.

Derek’s eyes flash red for a moment, as if he’s proving a point - and, oh, Alpha. Stiles can feel his own eyes widening, and wow, he shouldn’t find that so hot.

“I might.”

The words come unexpected, and they’re barely audible over the music, and Stiles was distracted. “What?”

Derek’s lips curl up. “I might. Try to shut you up.”

“Really,” Stiles breathes out. “And how were you planning to do that?”

There are people all over the room - everyone friends, of course, but Scott’s living room simply isn’t that big. Most are dancing, but no one’s grinding or making out or anything. Stiles can see Cora rocking out to the Marina and the Diamonds song that is playing from his peripheral vision; she’s within eyesight. So, _de facto_ , he doesn’t expect it when Derek closes the gap between them and presses his lips against Stiles’.

For a moment, he forgets to move, or breathe, or _exist_ , but then he remembers to return the kiss. Derek’s lips start moving, and Stiles can feel a hand sliding up his neck, cradling his skull. He grasps Derek’s shoulder, and can’t help letting out a small, needy sound. He wants to move _closer_ and straddle Derek’s lap, but he’s painfully aware of the other people in the room.

After a few moments of self-indulgence, he breaks the kiss, but doesn’t move away yet. He looks Derek in the eye intently, something in his belly fluttering at the hungry look he meets with. He impulsively wets his lips with his tongue, his heart skipping a beat when he can see Derek’s gaze darting over to follow the motion. He pulls away and clears his throat. “This is Scott’s house. I claimed the guestroom. There’s a bed. Wanna continue this there?”

Derek’s eyes flash red again. “Yeah.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“They _soundproofed_ this room?” Derek says, unbelieving.

Stiles smiles, crowding into Derek’s space as he closes the door. “Don’t get any wrong ideas. This used to be Scott’s practice room for when he played guitar. It became very convenient later. Like now.” He puts the palm of his hand on Derek’s chest, lets it linger, but when Derek reaches up to his shoulder, Stiles pulls away and takes a step back. He turns around and starts taking off the t-shirt he’s wearing, moving it up very slowly. He can practically feel the man’s eyes burn in his back. When he gets off the tee and starts unbuttoning his pants, Derek must have gotten enough of it, because he takes a step forward and presses his chest against his back, swinging his arms around Stiles and holding him.

Stiles shivers as he feels lips pressed against his ear and Derek whispers: “Stop teasing.” Strong hands turn him around in the hold he’s in and he looks up at Derek, meeting his challenging gaze. “I think I’m much better fit for the job you’re doing.”

Without any kind of warning, Derek drops to his knees, dragging Stiles’ pants down. Stiles suppresses a noise at the sight of Derek looking at the erection in his briefs. With a small grin tugging at his lips, Derek looks up and cocks an eyebrow. “Want me to take care of that?”

“Oh yes.” Stiles can’t believe this is his life.

Derek pushes down his underwear, nudging at his ankles to make him step out of it. Then, he grabs his cock, working his thumb over the head and stroking his fingers around. Stiles can’t help but tangle his hands in Derek’s hair. With another grin shot up at Stiles, who can’t tear his eyes away from the show down there, Derek takes the head into his mouth. Stiles groans, feeling the tongue twirling and he gasps when Derek moves his mouth down his length, bobbing up and down.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my _god_ \--” Stiles chants, and he closes his eyes, but he can still _feel_ everything, and he feels Derek’s hand move from the base of his cock, to his ass - squeezing his butt, and oh god. It makes Stiles squeal and jump a little, accidentallly shoving his cock farther into Derek’s mouth, and Derek...

Derek takes it.

He takes it all.

Stiles opens his eyes again and looks down, unbelieving, and sees Derek’s mouth covering all of his length. He can feel his dick hitting the back of his throat, and god, Derek swallows around his entire length, and it feels _amazing_.

He feels the force of the hand pressing into his butt cheek, and he can feel the tension building in his stomach. But no, not yet, he wants to feel that force throughout his entire body, he can’t come yet.

“Derek Derek Derek, stoppp,” Stiles says, tugging at his hair. Derek pulls off immediately, his mouth making sloppy sounds and it makes Stiles nearly _die_.

“What-”

“Fuck me,” Stiles breathes out. Derek’s eyes flash red and he raises his eyebrows.

“Well, since you’re asking nicely.”

“Shut up. Fuck me, please.” Stiles tugs Derek up at his shoulders and says, “Also, why are you still wearing _clothes_ -” and he pulls him in for a kiss while simultaneously trying to remove the treacherous fabric covering everything he wants in the world. Derek pulls away to get the V-neck off, but Stiles immediately chases after his mouth again, chases after his own taste. It gets him hot, knowing that that tongue has just been on his dick, and he can’t believe a guy this hot just deepthroated him. He roams his hands all over Derek’s chest, and he can feel a hard, naked dick against his own - when did Derek’s pants get off?

Stiles breaks the kiss and looks down.

“Oh my god,” he says to the pretty, pretty cock curving up at him, all thick and longer than his own. “I need to suck your dick. Can I suck your dick?”

Derek breathes out audibly. “I don’t think that’s a good idea if you wanna be fucked.”

“What happened to werewolf stamina, big guy?”

“I don’t think that still works with boys as pretty as you,” Derek growls. “You kept making these _noises_ , and your scent--”

“Next time,” Stiles says hurriedly, “I’m sucking your dick next time.” Derek’s eyes flash red and he leans in the mouth at Stiles’ neck. “And you’re going to learn me how to deepthroat.” Sucking a mark on his neck, Derek softly growls again. “I take it that you’re agreeing. Also, why are we _standing_ when there’s--” Derek cuts him off in the middle of his sentence by pushing at his shoulders and moving him over to the bed, manhandling him and pushing him down on his back, and he leans on his elbows on both sides of Stiles’ head, his body pressing into Stiles’ and his face hovering just inches away from his.

Stiles tries to move up for a kiss, but Derek holds him back with a hand.

“That girl whose birthday party this is, how old is she again?”

Stiles whines. _This_ is not a time for small talk. “Seventeen.” Then it clicks. “I’m eighteen, by the way.” Tension visibly leaves Derek’s shoulders, and - “Oh my god, you were going to fuck me thinking I was jailbait and feel all guilty about if afterwards, or not?” When Derek doesn’t answer, he continues: “I’m not going to give you a chance to make you feel guilty about it. I’m perfectly legal and also not a virgin, in case you’re wondering.”

Derek makes an amused sound, his eyes gazing intently at Stiles’. “Wasn’t wondering that. It’s been pretty clear to me that you’re no virgin.”

“Oh?” Stiles whispers. “There’s lube in my backpack by the way, right next to the nightstand, get it out and tell me what you’ve been thinking.” After a beat, Stiles adds, “Please.”

Derek groans and he moves up, and _away_ , and he starts talking. “I smelled the lube in your bag when I came into the room, knew you were prepared to get fucked if I’d ask you to. Your nice, fat dick was so good in my mouth however, that I didn’t want to stop sucking  and licking it, I could hear and smell and _feel_ how much you loved it. Makes me wonder how you’ll react to a good, hard fucking. Fucking you through the mattress, making you come your brains out...” Derek is on him again, looking at him with tilted eyelids.

He grabs the boy’s cock with a slick hand, strokes it a few times, then moves down, uses his other hand to push Stiles’ legs up for better access. He teases his finger at his hole, and Stiles shivers at the sensation, the promise of more.

Derek mouths at his collarbone as he enters a finger into the tight hole, making Stiles groan and squeeze his eyes shut. “I wonder about the men before me. If they made you _cum_ as hard as I’m gonna make you.” He emphasizes his words by inserting another finger and scissoring them. “Or haven’t you had any men before? Were they just boys?”

Stiles tries to murmur a response, but to no avail. Derek has added another finger and he’s pushing them _in_ , going deeper and hitting his sweet spot.

“Oh please, please, Derek, fuck me, _fuck me_ \--”

He can feel the fucker grin into his collarbone. (Heh, fucker.)

“As you wish.”

The fingers leave his body, and Stiles expects him to enter him like this, on his back, and for one instant, he worries about having to hold his legs up throughout this entire thing - but the worry vanishes when Derek rolls him over, turning him onto his stomach.

“Up,” Derek orders, and pulls the boy’s hips up so he’s leaning on his knees and hands, ass in the air, back arching. Stiles bites his lip, feeling the tip of the thick cock pushing at his entrance.

“Go slow,” he murmurs.

“Oh, you want me to go slow? Like this?” He can feel Derek’s dick pushing into him, leisurely, giving Stiles’ body time to adjust.

“Do you know how _beautiful_ you look like this? God, you should see yourself. Your body, so lithe, such pale skin, decorated with the prettiest birthmarks, like tiny stars forming constellations. And oh, your _scent_ , your heartbeat--” Nearly all the way in, Derek pulls out again with a groan, then moving back and setting a very slow pace. “You’re so perfect.”

Stiles tries to turn his emotions into words, tries to show Derek appreciation for the praise, but his mind is blank and all he can get out is - “Faster, faster--”

“Faster? I thought you wanted it _slow_?” Derek slows down even more, dragging the thrusts and making Stiles _crazy_.

“Please, please, _pleaseplease_ ,” Stiles chants, knowing he’s begging not and not caring. “Show me your force, your power, _fuck me_ \--”

Derek groans.

He pushes Stiles down by his shoulders and covers his back with his body, and _fucks_ into Stiles, thrusting hard, hips jerking and his dick driving into him, again and again and again.

Oh god, oh god, it feels so _good_ and he can feel his dick straining, bumping into the mattress at every downward move. Stiles cries out, and he turns his head to the side. Derek gets the hint, and catches his mouth with his own, his lips working as best as they can through the movements, slowing down to kiss with more finesse, then speeding up again.

“Oh my god, can you please --” Stiles doesn’t know what he’s asking for, hopes Derek knows, can’t fathom any thoughts, not now, not at this moment.

“Please what?”

“Can you just... I need --” He doesn’t know what he needs, but somehow, Derek _does_ understand, and he pulls Stiles up again, not changing the fast pace, and shocks of pleasure go through Stiles’ body as his prostate is hit _dead on--_

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Derek murmurs in his ear, and Stiles can hear his heavy breathing, little moans mixed in. Has he been making sounds too? Is that him, moaning and whimpering?

Suddenly, there’s a hand on his dick, and he doesn’t know how it got there, but vaguely registers it must belong to Derek. It’s stroking him, jerking him off hard and fast in the same pace as Derek’s thrusts, and he can feel the tension in his entire body, and then he’s coming, white and hot and feeling it _everywhere_ , his hands gripping the sheets.

He hears Derek moan and thrust into him _harder_ , and they’re both coming and it is _perfect_. His dick stops jerking, and Derek’s thrusts go slower, until he stops entirely.

“Oh my god,” Stiles says.

“Yeah.”

Derek pulls out and Stiles’ knees give in, and he collapses onto the mattress. Derek rolls over right next to him and grins at him sideways.

“Liked that?”

“No words,” Stiles murmurs into the pillow. “No words no words no words, not yet, wait.” He feels fingers threading through his hair, Derek’s patting his head. Then the fingers slide down, down his neck, tracing his spine, until they reach his ass. He feels the fingers kneading at his butt, and touching his hole.

He flinches. “Too sensitive.”

Derek mumbles, “Sorry,” and moves his hand away, rests it at his lower back.

Stiles tilts up his head. “I think it’s time for cuddling. You can be the big spoon.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“By the way, Cora has complained a few times about her big brother being too controlling. Stop that. It’s 2014, girls don’t need their brothers to protect their virtue or something.”

Derek kisses his neck. “Go to sleep, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtAe4ULW4AM). 
> 
> Inspiration for the porny bits partially from [this video](http://www.myvidster.com/video/12904506/COCKYBOYS_ROADTRIP_ep2_-_JAKE_BASS_LEVI_KARTER_Online_-_Watch_Cinema_video), obviously, NSFW. (And also a terrible quality, I recommend watching it on phone if you're, ahem, _interested_ )
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc greatly appreciated! Show me you care :)


End file.
